


Through My Eyes

by readwriteandavengers



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Bad Brain Day, Kissing, Leonard Snart loves Ray Palmer, M/M, Self-Doubt, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-09 01:12:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11658513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/readwriteandavengers/pseuds/readwriteandavengers
Summary: Ray's feeling useless and Leonard just wants Ray to know how wrong he is.Based off the tumblr prompt:“I wish you could see yourself the way I see you.”





	Through My Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Another short tumblr prompt fill! Thanks to [Ryan](http://bottomraypalmer.tumblr.com) for the prompt! Even though I did the wrong one!
> 
> Follow me [here](http://mrpalmersnart.tumblr.com) and send me some prompts!
> 
> Based off of:  
> “I wish you could see yourself the way I see you.”

It’s been a rough day for Ray, emotionally. He’s been packed up in his lab, the one that he allocated for himself when no one else seemed interested in the room. Since he woke up, something in his brain had felt off… as if he’d done something wrong. And Ray could really think of thousands of things he’s done wrong.

Because of this feeling, Ray avoids the rest of the team. He thinks it’s better this way, in case he accidentally does mess something up. Any one of his characteristic fumbles would have his guilt flaring up even further.

So he stays surrounded by parts of his suit and small tools to tinker. He took liberty to find a phone on the Waverider, and while it’s incapable of sending messages when they’re in the temporal zone, it does it’s job as a music player. He has headphones inserted into his ears and the music turned up loud enough that his thoughts are almost drowned out.

He works away, putting things together only to take them back apart. He can’t seem to put it together how his brain wants it to be, so he’s left unsatisfied every time. He repeats this process, only making slight differences each time in hopes of his brain accepting the final product.

After another ten minutes, Ray throws his tools down the metal table with a heavy sigh, a sigh that’s lost over the music.

He’s frustrated with himself, his brain, and the fact that he can’t seem to find a way to be useful. He can feel his anger rising and has the sudden urge to swipe everything off the table to let it clank to the ground when he feels a hand land on his shoulder.

Ray jumps, spinning around with wide eyes to find Leonard looking back at him with a narrowed gaze. Ray’s anger is gone, replaced with surprise, so he rips his earphone out and stares confusedly at Snart.

“How long have you been there?” Ray asks breathlessly.

He gets a shrug in response, but Leonard’s eyes slip from Ray and move to the items scattered on the table. “What are you doing?” Leonard pries instead, eyes glazing over the pieces as if he’s suspicious.

Ray swallows as he picks the phone off the table and pauses his tunes so he can actually hear what Leonard’s saying. His eyes focus on Leonard’s hand as he reaches out, grazing over some of Ray’s items. “I… don’t really know.” Ray tells him, and deep down he knows he’s answering more questions than one.

Leonard plants one hand on the edge of the table, his grasp firm as he turns and looks back at Ray calculatingly. It makes Ray feel like he needs to wriggle under Snart’s gaze, to do anything to not feel so scrutinized.

“Have you been in here all day?” Leonard ponders next, and something about the questions sounds accusing, making Ray feel even guiltier.

“Yeah.” Ray tells him blandly, eyes flitting up from under his lashes to look at Snart. He watches the other’s eyebrows dart up towards his hairline, so Ray feels like he owes him more of an excuse. “I’ve been… working.”

“I see that.” Leonard answers back, glimpsing at the parts. His fingers clack against the metal of the table, sharp and rhythmic as he keeps his eyes pointed downward. “Everything okay?”

The inquiry catches Ray off guard, which must be why his head flinches back as if something had been thrown in his direction. Instantly, his face warps into confusion; lips downturned and brows knitted together. He almost expects Leonard to keep his eyes purposefully away, but he’s caught when Leonard looks up, blue eyes seriously.

Ray shifts on his stool, averting his gaze as he lets out a small scoff. “Yeah. Of course.” Ray tries to smile, but it looks forced more than anything. “Why wouldn’t it be?” He shoots back, which is meant to be rhetorical but Snart’s already answering.

“You only come in here when you’re thinking too much.” Snart answers almost too quickly, which as Ray even more curious. How would Snart know? Ray doesn’t recall ever telling Snart that… Although Snart has said, on multiple occasions, that Ray is an open book. Ray also knows that Leonard really does pay attention.

“I-” Ray tries, but no justification comes. He only feels his shoulders sag as his eyes glance around the table meekly. Finally, he waves his hands dismissively. “It’s not a good day.” He says in explanation.

“Why?” Leonard pushes.

That gets Ray to huff out a laugh in disbelief, turning his doubtful smile and lifted brows on Leonard. “What makes you so interested in my feelings?” He teases lightly, mainly as a deflection, which Snart must sense because he’s not letting go that easily.

Leonard only shrugs and waits, causing Ray’s smile to fall. Yeah, Leonard’s not going to drop his question any time soon.

Ray’s eyes fall down to his hands, which are now ringing together in his lap. “Look, I’m not feeling very useful. When I don’t feel useful I try to build things. But it doesn’t really solve the issue when your brain tells you that everything your doing is wrong.” Ray feels his throat getting tight, so he swallows around the lump forming and tries to relax.

There’s silence. A frightening, nerve-wracking silence. Ray wants to look up, he wants to see Leonard’s face, know what he’s thinking, but Ray can’t. He refuses to look up because he’s sure Leonard would roll his eyes and dismiss the topic, and that would only make Ray feel even more foolish.

But, instead, Leonard speaks and shocks Ray with the very sentiment.

“I wish you could see yourself the way I see you.”

Ray’s will to prevent eye contact diminishes the second he hears those words. He has to see Leonard’s eyes to see the truth behind them, although the truth he hears in Leonard’s statement is close enough. He finds Leonard looking back unwaveringly, eyes softer than they were when he surprised Ray moments ago.

Ray wants to say something, but his shocked confusion is too sweltering and his mouth only falls open instead. He can feel his head shake softly back and forth, as if to say he doesn’t understand.

That gets Leonard to lean closer, eyes holding Ray’s like a vice grip. “Raymond, you’ll never cease to amaze me with your obliviousness.” His voice is lowered, but there’s a growl behind his words that has Ray’s eyes falling down to Leonard’s mouth. “You’re unbelievably smart, and kind. And you should know that I’m not good at expressing things-”

Ray’s hands lift from his lap to the collar of Leonard’s shirt, taking handfuls as he leans in and presses his lips firmly against Leonard’s. He’s met back with Leonard pushing his lips steadfastly against Ray’s, and Ray feels Snart’s hand fall to his thigh. They shift as they grow into the kiss, getting a better angle since Ray had launched into it excitedly.

As if his hands work on their own accord, they slide around Leonard’s shoulders, one cupping the side of Leonard’s neck and the other grazing through the short hair at the base of Leonard’s head.

Leonard’s also moving closer, using his hand to move Ray’s legs apart. The taller of the two gets the message and spreads his legs, allowing Leonard to settle in between them.

Ray’s feeling breathless as their lips slide against one another, but he doesn’t want to stop kissing Leonard. He doesn’t ever want to let Leonard go. It isn’t their first kiss, but Ray’s always loved the way Leonard approaches as if it’s their first and their last; with enough hesitancy and thought, but fired by passion.

Ray takes a moment to part his lips, taking a breath, but he already regrets it because Leonard, the more sensible out of the two, pulls back with a reddened smile.

“I must say, Boy Scout,” Leonard trails his thumb back and forth against Ray’s thigh as he talks, “You should kiss me like that more often.”

Ray lets himself laugh, eyes fluttering shut as he feels Leonard press a kiss to his forehead.

“But I want you to come to me next time. When you’re feeling like this.” Leonard’s tone is serious, and Ray knows he means business when he feels Leonard’s finger curl under his chin. He lets Leonard tilt his head up and opens his eyes to meet Snart’s gaze.

Ray feels himself nodding against Snart’s finger, and watches as Snart deflates. Leonard moves his hand from Ray’s chin to graze back, carding his fingers through Ray’s thick brown hair. Ray lets his eyes flutter shut, forgetting all previous notions and doubts he had about himself now that he’s got Snart by his side.


End file.
